Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-38217 discloses a known cable apparatus that is disposed between a handle and an actuator and transmits movement (e.g., an operation or manipulation) of the handle to the actuator. The cable apparatus is formed by connecting a first control cable and a second control cable.
The first control cable includes a first cable, a first coupling case, and first coupling piece. A first end of the first cable is connected to the handle. A second end of the first cable is connected to the first coupling piece in the first coupling case.
The second control cable includes a second cable, a second coupling case, and a second coupling piece. A first end of the second cable is connected to the second coupling piece in the second coupling case. The second coupling case is connected to the first coupling case to cover an end portion of the first coupling case. The second coupling piece is connected to the first coupling piece in the first and second coupling cases. Consequently, the second end of the first cable, the first and second coupling pieces, and the first end of the second cable are capable of integrally moving in a reciprocating manner in the first and second coupling cases. The second end of the second cable is connected to the actuator.
In such a cable apparatus, when the first end of the first cable is displaced by movement (operation) of the handle, the displacement is transmitted to the second end of the second cable via the second end of the first cable, the first and second coupling pieces, and the first end of the second cable. As a result, the movement (operation) of the handle is transmitted to the actuator.
However, the above-described known cable apparatus has a rather complicated structure in which the second end of the first cable, the first and second coupling pieces, and the first end of the second cable are connected to be capable of integrally moving in a reciprocating manner in the first and second coupling cases connected to each other. Therefore, with such a known cable apparatus, it is difficult to achieve a reduction in manufacturing costs and a simplification of the assembly work.